Terrible cocinero
by Dilavri
Summary: Sora es un terrible cocinero, así que Naminé debe de ayudarlo... Solo leanlo y dejen reviews xD Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece n.n


**Terrible cocinero**

Estúpido aburrimiento.

Ni siquiera son las 9:00 a.m y ya limpié toda mi casa.  
Si, así de aburrida estoy. Por eso odio levantarme temprano.

_Joder._

_**¡Ring!**_

Solo ignora al teléfono Naminé, ignóralo.

_**¡Ring!**_

Estúpido timbre. ¿Podrías ser más enfadoso?

_**¡Ring!**_

¡Está bien, ya voy! Solo cállate.

"¿Hola?" pregunté.

"¡Naminé! Debes de venir a la casa de Sora" Dijo una voz masculina.

"Muy buenos días a ti también Ventus" dije riendo "¿Para qué me quieres allí?" pregunté confundida.

"El estúpido de Sora quemó los Panqueques, por cuarta vez. Moriré de hambre" dijo molesto, yo solo me limité a reír.

A veces Sora puede ser tan tonto que me causa ternura.  
D-digo, Sora es un idiota. Eso se supone que debo decir, ¿verdad? (inserte tono nervioso aquí)

"Está bien, ya voy" dije riendo y apreté el botón de 'Finalizar la llamada'.

Tome mi suéter y salí rumbo a la casa de Sora.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, toqué el timbre. Esperé a que me abrieran.

Por fin, después de 6 años (2 minutos) me abrieron. Pude ver como Ventus estaba cubierto de harina.

Debo de admitir, fue gracioso verlo así. No pude contenerme, tuve que burlarme de él.

"Deja de burlarte y entra de una vez" dijo entrando a la casa. Yo también lo hice.

Cuando entré, vi como humo salía de la cocina.

"¡Joder!" escuche a alguien decir desde allí. De inmediato reconocí la voz, era de Sora.

Deje escapar una risita y entré a la cocina.

Pude ver a Sora casi completamente cubierto de harina, corriendo de un lado a otro para apagar la estufa.

Este chico no tiene remedio.

_Suspire_. "Sora, eres un desastre. Te ayudaré a hacer los panqueques, no quiero que mueran de hambre o intoxicados" dije bromeando.

"No es mi culpa ser un terrible cocinero" dijo molesto.

"Si, es tu culpa, debiste ponerme atención cuando estaba haciendo el desayuno el sábado pasado." dije riendo "Ahora vete a bañar, pareces fantasma"

"Calla o te doy un abrazo" dijo acercándose a mí con los brazos abiertos.

Ni.

Se.

Te.

Ocurra.

"Está bien, solo aléjate" dije mientras me alejaba de él. No dejaría que ese tonto me abrazara cubierto de harina.

El solo sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Suspire. ¿Cómo diablos Sora pudo hacer tanto desastre por unos panqueques?

Me tuve que poner a hacerles el maldito desayuno.

¿Me ven cara de sirvienta o qué?

Bueno, no importa. Los dos tontos me lo pagarán luego.

Después de unos minutos Sora bajó y entró a la cocina.

"Te envidio" dijo riendo. "No puedo hacer unos simples panqueques"

"Si, envídiame" dije bromeando mientras servía los panqueques en los platos y los ponía en la mesa. "¡VENTUS, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!" grité.

"Ya voy, mamá" dijo Ventus bromeando.

Tenía hambre, pero como soy una estúpida olvide hacer otro panqueque para mí.

Estúpido Sora.  
Estúpido Ventus.

Me limité a hacerme un café.

Me senté en la mesa con los chicos, y platicamos mientras ellos comían sus desayunos.

Ugh, mierda. Tengo demasiada hambre.

Solo pude mirar como Sora y Ven disfrutaban sus panqueques. Era como si lo me los estuvieran presumiendo.

_Jodanse, los dos_.

"¿Quieres un poco?" dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

"U-um no gra-"y justo antes de terminar, mi estúpido estomago rugió como un tigre pidiendo comida.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Aunque me estuviera muriendo de hambre, no les iba a pedir comida a esos dos.  
No tengo idea por qué no lo haría, simplemente no.

"Ten" dijo Sora, acercándose a mí con su tenedor y un pedazo de panqueque.

_¡N-no te acerques!_

Sentí algo raro en mí, algo que jamás había experimentado.  
Fue inexplicable…

"N-no gracias" dije nerviosa.

¿Ventus? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te estás levantando? ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡TE LO RUEGO!

Al ver que salía de allí, me guiño el ojo.

Lo voy a asesinar.

¡¿Cómo se ATREVE a dejarme sola con… Sora?!

"¡Come, o te beso!"

…  
¿Qué?

¿QUÉ?

"¡¿Q-qué clase de amenaza es esa?!" dije ruborizándome como tomate.

_Estúpido._

_Le encanta molestarme y bromear… el estaba bromeando… ¿verdad?_

"Calla y come" dijo sonriendo.

No quise discutir con él, así que tuve que abrir mi boca y comerme el pedazo de panqueque.

"G-gracias" dije sonrojada.

El sonrió y terminó su desayuno.

Sora, no sé si te des cuenta, pero un mordisco no me quitara el hambre. Como dije, este chico no tiene remedio.

"¿Qué me hubieras hecho si te hubiera besado?" dijo con curiosidad.

¿Enserio está esperando una respuesta?

Al parecer, _**si**_.

_Mierda._

"N-no tengo idea, nada, supongo" dije tartamudeando.

"Perfecto" acto seguido se acerco a mis labios y me besó.

Oh dios. Ese sentimiento otra vez. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, _Amor. _

asjkasjkasjkasjkasjkasjk.

¡LO ESTOY BESANDO!... Ñe, qué más da.

Sora se separó de mí sonriendo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté sorprendida, pero a la vez muriéndome de alegría por dentro.

"Un beso, duh" bromeó Sora.

Dios. Desearía que sora no hubiera dicho eso, fue un poco estúpido, pero se la perdono, solo porque… m-me gusta… sdaffdsafdadsfadsfads.

"¿Novio y Novia?" preguntó Ventus entrando y sentándose en una silla.

"Si" dijo Sora.

"¡Pero si yo no eh aceptado nada!" dije mirando a Sora sonrojada.

"De todas maneras si te lo hubiera preguntado hubieras dicho que si" dijo mientras se reía.

_**Mierda.**_

_**Me conoce muy bien. **_


End file.
